


致命恋爱

by tangliang



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23140765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangliang/pseuds/tangliang
Relationships: 堂良
Kudos: 10





	1. 闯关游戏

众所周知，周九良与孟鹤堂是很好的工作伙伴，搭在一起说相声将近十年了，感情非常的深厚。以前粉丝只会安安静静听相声，但是不知道什么时候就有了一批cp粉，每次他们在台上稍微说些暧昧的话，或者做些动作，底下都啊啊啊的叫着。

这对于他们两个单纯因为喜爱相声而走到一起的直男来说也是非常的困扰，他们甚至不明白自己哪里看上去像个同了，为此孟鹤堂周九良专门深刻探讨了一下，最后怎么想也没想明白。孟鹤堂仔细打量过周九良，虽然他很可爱，但是香香软软的女人才是他喜欢的。周九良？一个连看到香水都皱眉，波点裤穿多年的小屁孩，他脑子就算是坏了也不可能喜欢他的啊！更何况这人还是他一手带的，就算他哪天脑子真的坏了，他也不会对自己的孩子下手的。

而周九良也认真打量过孟鹤堂，这人没胸？没屁股？年龄比他还大？他为什么放着温柔小姐姐不去喜欢，而去喜欢他孟哥？

孟鹤堂与周九良每次看到网上疯狂cp粉的痴狂言论，就想撬开他们的脑子研究研究里面到底是个什么神奇的构造。

周九良看着手机里莫名其妙的垃圾软件，就一脸疑惑，地铁老人看手机，尝试了一下卸载却什么用都没有，索性就不管了。最近跟尚九熙搭档都快把他累死了，他第一次这么怀念他的孟哥，明天见他的时候一定求一个大大的拥抱。周九良想着想着就睡着了。

待第二天，周九良见到久久不见的孟鹤堂，立马就扑到孟鹤堂身上，委委屈屈，故作深沉的哀叹了一口气，“哎，终于回来了啊。”

孟鹤堂见他这样子觉得好笑，拍拍他的背说，“咋地啦！”

“跟尚九熙搭档太累了，没你搭的舒服。”周九良很认真的说着这一句话，眼睛却瞟到旁边堆放的小零食，手很自然摸起一包，熟练拆开包装袋，就吃了起来。

“我跟你搭了多少年了，你放个屁我都知道什么味儿的。”

“也是，你就爱这个味儿。”

“嘿！”孟鹤堂现在可管不住他了，想当初刚开始合作那几年多么乖的一个小团子，现在完全是翅膀硬了不要老父亲了。

“叮！”

突然两人的手机同时亮了起来，周九良一看这还是同一个界面，上面是两个卡通形象，一个兔子一个橘猫，孟鹤堂和周九良都是一脸疑惑，这怎么这么熟悉呢？

还来不及细想，就已经进入主界面，人生挑战之致命恋爱。周九良看着两个同进度同界面的手机，转头看着满脸疑惑的孟鹤堂，“你也有这个软件啊！”

“这昨天莫名其妙就有了，怎么卸载都卸载不下来。”孟鹤堂正说着，两人的手机又转换了页面，只见上面出现了一个选项，“请选择自己的身份，1或者0。”

孟鹤堂看着这个选项睁大了双眼，周九良还在嘟嘟囔囔，“哥，什么是1......”周九良话还没说完，只见孟鹤堂以迅雷不及掩耳的速度，拿起手机，猛戳了一个选项。周九良第一次知道他哥反应还可以这么快，尚处在呆愣之中，转眼看着自己的手机，上面已经改变了界面，“因另一方已做出选择，现已自动选择0。”

“嗯？”周九良只是一个小朋友，他有很多的问号。而孟鹤堂对他露出了一个人畜无害，纯真动人的可爱笑容，心里暗叹，幸好周九良只喜欢他的三哥，不怎么喜欢玩手机。

就在两人不注意的时候，两人的手机已经自动跳到了输入指纹的地方。孟鹤堂和周九良也不知道为什么输入指纹，但是两人就也不知道为什么就输入了。接下来的界面让两人都震惊了，“2000000rmb开启押金支付成功，成功闯关后即会双倍返回押金。”周九良一脸疑惑，认真数了数后面的零，重复好几遍之后，才脑子一震，倒吸一口凉气，“嘶，多少钱！”

孟鹤堂也一脸震惊，呆呆愣愣的说到“二百万？”

“卧槽。”周九良不得不骂一句脏话，他的钱都是他将来他娶媳妇的钱，他还要还房贷呢！这什么软件一个押金就200万，完全没提醒？

“我要投诉他！”说着，周九良想退出这一个界面，却怎么尝试都不行。孟鹤堂对于金钱来说一直都没什么概念，但莫名其妙200万就没有了，说着成功闯关后双倍返回，但谁知道是真是假呢！

周九良尝试无果，转头看着他孟哥，如果有什么问题不能解决那么就找他孟哥，这是他十年养成的习惯。孟鹤堂看着无奈的周九良能说什么，他也不知道该怎么办啊！

“他不是说成功闯关后双倍返回吗？要不我们先下一界面，不然也退不出来啊！”孟鹤堂也没有法子，只能先看看这个软件到底会搞什么鬼。

周九良也无法，两人不得不轻轻点下屏幕中间那个按钮，挑战开启。一阵粉光，就换了下一界面，非常的简单，背景还是小兔子和橘猫，最上面标着第一关，下面是字：请给自己的好朋友打电话，陈述自己暗恋另一玩家的事实，成功闯过所有关卡前不能跟任何人说起该挑战，否则就会扣留所有押金，限时24小时内。最下面就是倒计时。

孟鹤堂和周九良面面相觑，暗恋周九良（孟鹤堂）？这该怎么说，还要给别人打电话？

“唔，打吗？”周九良首先打破了沉默，他已经被震惊到不知道该说什么了，脑子一片空白下意识就去求助孟鹤堂。

孟鹤堂努力使自己冷静下里，认真思考了起来，“如果我们成功的话，那就是每人都能拿到四百万，要不试试？”

周九良其实没有什么意见，只是跟随他孟哥的想法。

“唔，那先打电话？”孟鹤堂见这小孩点了点头，试探性地提出挑战的想法，没想到这孩子霎那间还红了耳朵，胖乎乎的白面脸皱成了一团。孟鹤堂这才想到这孩子还啥都没见过没吃过呢，二十好几一大小伙子还没有过对象，于是非常温柔地说，“要不我先打个电话，你先学习一下。”周九良确实不知道该怎么去打这个电话，不说他没有心动过这件事情，关键是他人生这么多年都没有想过喜欢男人的心情。

孟鹤堂看他默认了，于是翻起了手机里的电话号码，开始思考给谁打电话。饼哥？不行，他肯定告诉四哥，四哥那个嘴就跟棉裤一样，所以四哥也不行。张云雷？不行，肯定会被调侃死。队里的小伙伴？不行，以后还经常见面呢！那么就栾队！善良，对他好。不会调侃他。嘴严，不会乱说出去。就他了！

不过孟鹤堂也不急着拨出去，而是问了一下周九良的意见，周九良都要觉得崩溃了哪管他给谁打电话。

于是孟鹤堂就拨出了电话，在周九良面前阐明他暗恋他的心情，他怎么想想都觉得奇怪，等待着栾队接电话的时间，孟鹤堂紧张到抖腿，他已经很多年没有这么紧张过了。

“喂？”

接起电话的那一瞬间，孟鹤堂和周九良都心一跳，“哥啊，你旁边有人吗？”

“没有啊，怎么了！”

“唔，我想跟你说一件事情，我实在是找不到人说这件事情，哎。”孟鹤堂以前专业学习表演，演戏什么的对他来说根本就不在话下。

什么都不知道的栾队，听见孟鹤堂在电话里声音低沉，以为他遇见了什么大事情，神情一下子严肃了起来，“怎么了，你跟哥说说。”

“我，我喜欢上一个人。哎，我真的不知道......怎么会......”

“喜欢就喜欢啊，你也老大不小了。”

“哥，哎。”孟鹤堂表现出一幅焦急，想说出口却又羞于说出口的样子，周九良在旁边看着孟鹤堂演戏，已经完全忘记了等等他也要打电话的事情，而是真心夸赞他孟哥的演技真心是太好了，要不是他什么都知道，他也要信了。

最后这人感觉是破罐子破摔的样子，吼出一句，“我好像喜欢周九良。”周九良听到这句话，怎么说像吃梅子吃到一半，发现上面挂着半个虫子一样。他怎么也没有想到有一天他能被孟鹤堂表白，想到这，周九良觉得自己的耳根子愈发的滚烫了。

“啊！”栾队惊了，他都不知道他十几年直得不行的小师弟竟然弯了，喜欢上自己的搭档。

“哎，我也是最近才发现的。现在看见他跟别人在一起我就心里难受啊。”孟鹤堂沉浸在自己的戏中，浑然不觉旁边周九良正看着他。周九良听到这话，撇撇嘴，心里反驳着：明明就是他不要他。

“小孟，你怎么......”

“哥，你说我该怎么办？”

“你确定吗？你是不是在玩真心话大冒险啊？”栾队只觉得世界颠倒东西了，他这个清华毕业生也不会想到孟鹤堂喜欢周九良。

“哥，你竟然不信我！我都这么难过了。”

孟鹤堂演出很逼真，栾队真的信了，还问孟鹤堂要不要表白，孟鹤堂当然说不啊，表白？之后难道还要在一起吗？挂了电话的栾队，整理了自己的世界观，打开了微博，默默输入堂良这两个字，开启了新世界的大门。

而挂了电话的孟鹤堂，一脸自豪的看着周九良，等着周九良夸奖自己的演技。周九良也很随他愿，心服口服地给他竖起了一个大拇指。

“其实很简单的，把我想成一个女的就行。”孟鹤堂已经很期待接下来周九良的电话诉情了，甚至期待的开始搓手手了。

周九良翻着手机，他的话，自然是打给他曾经的好室友，朱鹤松啦！


	2. 不正常直男

在等待朱鹤松接电话的时候，孟鹤堂假装摆弄手机，实际上一颗心都在周九良身上，“朱老师！”

孟鹤堂知道他这搭档很喜欢他那个室友，说实话自己有一段时间还怀疑他搭档是不是跟朱老师是一对。这也不能怪他，周九良迟迟没有喜欢的女生，积极下班就是为了跟他室友吃饭，这怎么看都不是一个正常直男应该有的表现。

就在孟鹤堂乱想的时候，周九良已经在那边支支吾吾说出了“告白”，“我好像喜欢孟哥？”周九良支支吾吾说出这句话，都快尴尬死了。如果他自己一个人在房间里打这个电话，他也觉得没啥，关键是这人就坐在自己身边，搞得他心里怪怪的，难道这就是直男对直男的告白？

“我去，你终于发现了！”

周九良没想到这人会是这样的反应，“嗯？”他现在真得有非常多的疑惑，他想到了很多情况，但万万没有想到他室友竟然是这个反应。“我一直觉得你喜欢孟哥，我还以为你不好意思跟我说呢，没想到你是现在才发现！”周九良一脸疑惑地拿远了手机，他不知道为什么他的朱老师忽然之间就变了，变得他也不认识了。

孟鹤堂没想到这人这么个反应，刚想问他是怎么回事。这人就立马挂了电话，面无表情的看着前方。

“嗯？怎么了。”

“没事，朱老师疯了。”

“嗯？”

也不等孟鹤堂多问，周九良捣鼓着手机，打开游戏界面，上面自动跳出：闯关成功。三颗评价星星都填满了。“成功了，看看你的。”

周九良提醒孟鹤堂看手机，孟鹤堂打开手机一看，也是跟周九良一个画面。不过很快就转换页面，变成第二关，任务是相互拥抱五分钟。孟鹤堂和周九良看到这个任务都觉得不以为然，这任务有嘛难度，他们刚刚才拥抱过。

周九良还没等孟鹤堂反应过来，一把就扑过去，双手搂着他孟哥的脖颈，这也是他最常抱他孟哥的方法。两人胸膛贴着胸膛，脖颈相互交缠着。孟鹤堂也没说什么，拥抱对于他们两个认识十年的好朋友来说根本就算不了什么，他双手习惯性地轻抚周九良的后背。

时间一分一秒流逝，周九良第一次感受到这样的感觉，这人湿热的一呼一吸都吐露在他的后脖颈处，就连身后轻抚的双手他都觉得不对劲，他感觉心里有些莫名的情绪。

最后周九良都在看时钟了，心里想着怎么还没有到五分钟，孟鹤堂却突然开了口。都知道孟鹤堂泪窝子非常的浅，他这几年也是忙碌于各种各样的工作，跟早年的他们是完全不一样了。想当年他二十出头，他的搭档也才刚刚成人，这人话不多，年纪小，但是无论他遇到什么事情，他都陪在自己的身边，“航航，你都长大了。”

周九良听到这人老父亲式的感叹，那种莫名的心情就消失不见了。怎么说，被自己的搭档一直当成孩子养，他也很无奈。今年他都已经二十好几了，这人也没大自己几岁，却老是操心他的生活。

最后孟鹤堂感觉时间差不多了，慢慢放手，看着面前的周九良。这孩子长开了，手不自觉rua了一下他的小卷毛，毛茸茸的手感很是舒服。周九良不像在外面一样激烈反抗，而是乖乖的顺从着他的动作。

他的小卷毛手感真的非常棒，他自己也喜欢没事摸一摸。但这人越rua越起劲，一只手不够，还两只手一起上，完全没有收手的意思，“孟哥，我饿！”他只能使出自己的杀手锏，奶里奶气一句撒娇。

老父亲听说自己的孩子饿了，这还能忍吗，马上起身去厨房做菜了，还嘱咐他别饿着自己，先吃点零食垫垫肚子。周九良一个人坐在沙发上，打开电视机当个背景音，开始玩手机。

那款闯关软件已经给他们第二关评了分，依旧是三颗星的满分评价。可想看下一关，却说今日挑战关卡次数已达到上限，24小时后重新闯关。

“叮！”周九良刚刚想退出，软件就发出了一个提示音，周九良一看，竟然是特殊任务。上面有三个空白的选项，下面提示完成特殊任务可以获得额外rmb奖励，三个任务不定，可自由选择，完成任务前不可告知另一玩家，选择后限定24小时内完成，若失败则会扣除押金一定数量。

周九良有一定的犹豫，他可不知道会是什么任务。还没有想好主意，朱老师就给他发来了慰问微信。他现在有一点不想理他，他一个大直男竟然被他亲爱的朋友这么误会着，这算什么事情。

“九良啊，我真的没想到你这么迟钝！竟然现在才发现！”周九良看到这段话，一头问号，朱老师背着他到底产生了多少魔幻的想法，他怎么会认为他的好室友是个gay呢？

“此话怎讲？”

周九良刚发过去信息不久，就收到了朱老师的消息，“这不是很明显的吗？好兄弟之间会因为自己好兄弟跟别人玩的比较好而生气的吗？你每次看到网上孟哥跟栾队一起的消息都会跟我抱怨，你没发现嘛？”

周九良回忆了下过往的时光，好像他自己确实每次看到这种消息都会不开心，难道那就是吃醋？

“而且你每次提到孟哥都会眼睛发亮，你这妥妥地就是喜欢他啊！”

周九良还在思考上一个问题，下一件他从来就没有想过的事情就从朱老师口中说了出来。朱鹤松举了很多例子，最后总结出一句话:他恨喜欢孟哥！

周九良迷惑了，他觉得他好像发现了什么不得的了事情。难道他这么久没有心动的女生，不是他的真命天女没有出现，而是他喜欢他孟哥，他根本就没有发现！

良久，他才消化了这巨大的消息量，他还是不敢想象他喜欢孟哥。索性暂时放下这件事情，去搜索下那款软件，没想到他真的搜索到了，浏览网上的各种消息。他竟然发现这款游戏是真的存在的，一开始是在外国，近年中国也有一些。并且有闯关成功的人真的拿到了双倍的奖励。

周九良看着银行卡里莫名其妙少了的两百万，想了想还需要偿还的房贷，默默打开了这款软件，不就是特殊任务嘛！他周九良这一生就没有怕过什么，他铮铮铁骨会怕什么！

周九良看着这三个空白任务，随手点了一个：穿另一玩家的一件上衣，下身不能穿任何一件衣服，与另一玩家共睡一整夜。周九良看到这任务就把手机扔了出去:我去！这什么鬼任务。

孟鹤堂从厨房出来的时候，就看见周九良呆呆坐在沙发上，一脸的茫然，心中疑惑，“怎么了？”

周九良听到孟鹤堂的声音，这才抬起头，心里下了一个决定，“孟哥，今晚我能留宿这嘛？”

“懒得开车啊。留宿就留宿呗，客房空着呢！”

周九良听到这话乖乖点了点头，心里却想的却是他不想睡客房，他的计划是爬床！

两人一起吃了饭，去楼下小区里散步消食。晚上回来的时候，在房间里对了会活。不久，孟鹤堂就去洗漱了，周九良悄咪咪摸进了他的房间，在他的衣柜里捣鼓了半天，最后找到了一件比较宽大的T恤。他们两体型相差比较大，能找到他能穿的衣服并不容易。

深夜十点，周九良坐在客房的床上，心里有着某种忐忑，他看着不远处的那件衣服，他总觉得他探出这一步会有什么东西发生改变。又想到今天朱老师给他发的消息，其实说不定他真的喜欢孟哥呢？或许趁着这次机会他能发现点什么。

周九良想了许久都没有想明白，干脆安慰自己这一切都是为了钱。于是雄赳赳气昂昂地拿着一件T恤就进了浴室。脱光了衣服，站在花洒下，用着孟鹤堂常用的沐浴露。他的沐浴露非常香，他知道他孟哥很喜欢这个味道，为了等等不被孟哥从床上踹下去，于是他里三层外三层用这个沐浴露洗了三遍，还洗了个头发。等周九良洗完澡，他觉得他简直就是个人间樱花，全身散发着浓郁的樱花香气。

擦干了身上的水，直接套进孟哥的T恤。这件孟哥的T恤在他身上就显得不那么宽松。他看着镜子里的自己，没穿衣服的下身总感觉下一秒就会走光，才刚刚好遮住屁股，一抬手，衣服就会缩到腰上。

仔细一看，其实他还是觉得自己很好看的，虽然有一点胖乎乎的，但是全身都非常的白。刚刚被热水冲过，现在还有一点淡粉色。

他想孟哥应该不会很排斥吧！又是一阵磨蹭，他终于推开了孟鹤堂卧室的门。孟鹤堂刚刚要睡着，就听见有一个小团子蹑手蹑脚推门进来的声音。然后悄悄掀起被子的一角，躺了下来，床瞬间就陷下去一半。

他跟周九良也不是没在一起睡过，他也不抵触这件事情。只不过这小团子今天太香了一点，跟他用的同一款沐浴露，但是他怎么会这么香！闻着这一股浓郁的香味，想起他一身的白肉，心里有了一些别的小心思，索性转身一把把那人搂进自己的怀里。

周九良被这动作吓得不轻，那人的手就搭在他的腰窝，还用拇指不断摩梭着，他不自觉嘤咛了一声。这一声把两人都整得一愣，孟鹤堂反应过来轻轻一笑，“航航你叫得也太好听了吧！”

周九良闹了个大红脸，张口说话，娇嗔的不行，“还不是因为你。”

孟鹤堂没有接这个茬，只不过手的动作没有停，反而越来越重。周九良感受到那人略微有些粗糙的双手在自己的腰窝处摩梭，头埋在自己的脖颈处，所有的呼吸都吐在上面。黑夜是很好的帮手，把他所有的感觉都放大了，如果不是他使劲咬牙，他肯定会不争气的娇喘。

孟鹤堂埋在他的脖颈处，闻着自己喜欢的樱花味儿，手愈发的不老实，渐渐往下，惊讶的发现这人竟然没有穿内裤，心里一惊，“你怎么......”

“我，我现在习惯裸睡了。”周九良不张口还好，一张口就发现他的声音实在是太难以言喻了。孟鹤堂听得头脑发热，也可能是被这个浓烈的香味熏得。反正最后也不知道为什么，他不自觉伸出舌头舔舐周九良的脖颈，一只手往下慢慢揉着周九良的屁股。

周九良在这人舔舐的第一下，就娇喘出声，“嗯~”但是孟鹤堂丝毫没有停下来的意思，开始时轻轻舔着，后来用牙齿磨着，然后渐渐吸允着，甚至发出了声音，在安静的房间里跟周九良的娇喘合在一起格外暧昧。至于那双手更是肆无忌惮，一会轻柔，一会用力，那里在孟鹤堂的手下变化着不一样的形状。

等孟鹤堂反应过来，怀里的小孩正带着哭腔在叫自己孟哥。他抬眼看着这人红着眼眶，呼吸还不稳，一声接着一声：“孟哥！”似乎有一点惊恐，还带着几分情欲，好像一种央求，一种求饶，也像在娇喘一般。

孟鹤堂回忆起刚刚自己做的事情，暗自懊恼怎么能对自己的小孩做这种事情呢，心里开始自责了起来。用手轻轻柔柔擦掉了周九良眼角的眼泪，轻声说，“航航，对不起，我，我也不知道怎么了。”

周航听到这话没有说话，只是生理习惯性的抽噎着。孟鹤堂听着这声音，看着他的神情，就觉得自己是一个混蛋，恨不得现在打自己两个拳头，沉默良久，最后说，“你在这睡吧！我，我去隔壁睡。”

孟鹤堂刚刚起身准备走，周九良就从被窝里伸出了手，一把拉着孟鹤堂，奶声奶气的说，“没关系，孟哥，我，我想跟你睡。”

孟鹤堂听到他这么说，自然是不想走了，迅速就躺了下来。但周九良却翻了个身，背对着他，他想说些什么但是也不知道怎么开口。

至于周九良为什么会留他下来，因为他发现在那个过程他硬了！


	3. 伪直男命题

周九良背对着孟鹤堂，感受着自己小弟弟亢奋的状态。他已经不用多想了，也不用再怀疑犹豫什么了。他大概是真的喜欢他孟哥，不然为什么他会对他孟哥起反应。

他努力压抑住自己的抽噎以及不匀速的呼吸，逼迫自己恢复平静。做了二十多年的直男，有一天突然发现自己竟然是弯的。周九良从未想过这样的事情，所以说朱老师不愧是朱老师，在他什么都不知道的时候就发现了这个事情的真相。

他现在不知道孟鹤堂对他是什么感觉，他会讨厌他嘛？毕竟刚刚自己算是爬床勾引嘛？所以孟鹤堂刚刚为什么要那么做？周九良很快就陷入了新一轮的纠结中，他有一点想转身看看他孟哥，但是又有一点害怕面对孟哥。

渐渐房间里安静了下来，两个人的呼吸都逐渐趋于平稳。但仔细一看两人都没有睡着，孟鹤堂懊恼于刚刚为什么要做出这样的事情，周九良纠结于他刚刚才意识到的暗恋对象，两个人各怀心思在一张床上硬是憋着一动不动直到后半夜两人入睡。

第二天日上三竿，先醒来的是周九良。不知道什么时候，他就被孟鹤堂搂在怀里。孟鹤堂的一只脚搭在自己的腿上，他的双腿在他双腿间弯曲着，膝盖抵着孟鹤堂的下身，甚至感受到某一处的灼热。

周九良刚刚醒来，脑子里还很混沌，但是身为男生他完全知道这是怎么一回事，确实早上那个地方比较性奋。

周九良理解归理解，但是他现在完全不知道要怎么办，他实在忽视不了来自于腿部和那处相互抵着的感受。那处的灼热完全让他想入非非，他搜寻记忆，他记得似乎孟哥那处挺大的。

他想到这，脸腾的一下就红了，耳根子也热了起来。他开始暗自唾弃自己，一大早上想什么乱七八糟的东西呢！二十多年的直男精神呢！

可能情绪一时起伏太大，身子不觉就动了动，双腿就在那灼热处碾过，孟鹤堂在睡梦中闷哼了一声。周九良听到这声音暗自懊恼，孟鹤堂被这一闹也就醒了。

他睁开双眼，发现他的怀里躺着一只小团子，身体跟他紧贴在一起，某一处还被自己的内裤箍的紧紧的，薄薄的一层衣料隔着的是这个小团子的腿，似乎刚刚还摩擦过。

“昨天......”不过他还是非常清醒，他还记得昨天睡梦前自己想着一定要跟他家搭档道歉。但周九良不等他说完，就一把推开孟鹤堂。在抽身的时候，腿还滑过孟鹤堂的那个鼓鼓的地方。  
周九良站在他的床边，一幅不在意的神情，“哎，这有什么？看你这样，肯定是很久没弄了吧！”周九良双耳通红，但是说这句话一点都不磕巴，甚至还带着那种直男间调侃的味道。眼神颇为促狭的滑过孟鹤堂那个鼓鼓的地方，面上一副嬉皮笑脸的样子，心里却惊叹：我去，真不小！

孟鹤堂看着眼前的这个小团子完全没有在意这句话，因为他发现周九良好像穿着他的衣服，刚刚到大腿根部的长度，一双洁白的双腿就站立在他的面前，匀称有肉，一看就是手感非常好。

周九良见孟鹤堂不反驳，才敢去看他孟哥的脸，却发现这人正盯着自己看。他这才想起来他穿着他的衣服，并且还是真空的，瞬间就感觉更加尴尬了，想举手挠挠脑袋，结果小良良很意外的第一次跟孟鹤堂见了面。

周九良感觉到下面一凉，才想起来举起了手，他的T恤就会滑到腰上。他立即尴尬的放下手，看着孟鹤堂一脸呆愣的脸，暗恼自己一大早上都了干什么呀！

周九良只觉得自己耳根子更加滚烫了，张了张嘴想说些什么，但是又想不到该说什么，最后就只憋出一句，“我出去了。”

孟鹤堂看着周九良转身，随着他的走动，那衣服上下摆弄，完全就遮不住周九良挺翘的屁股，他突然想起昨天晚上他还用手揉捏过那地方，那种手感现在他都能清晰的回想起来，他突然觉得口干舌燥，下身硬得更加厉害了，手不自觉就往下摸。

等过了一会，他才意识到他刚刚在做什么。他大早上的晨（勃）也就罢了，更糟糕的是他刚刚用手做那种的事情的时候，他似乎想着的是他搭档！他想让他双腿并拢塌着腰趴在床上，自己的那处可以随意在他娇嫩的双腿间摩擦，两只手肆意抓揉他的屁股蛋，听他受不了向他求饶的娇声叫唤，最后把他的大腿根都摩红，让白浊粘腻在他的腿间。

孟鹤堂被自己的想法都吓软了，他为什么对他搭档产生这样的想法，果然是他太久没有发泄了嘛？孟鹤堂这样想着，然后越想越觉得有道理。自从经历了一次失败的婚姻之后，他再也没有对一个女人动过心了，所以他肯定是憋闷坏了。

孟鹤堂一大早被这些事情闹得情绪都坏了。等整理好心情，打开卧室门出去，周九良已经洗漱好了，换了自己的衣服，看见他还是那一幅样子，懒懒开口说，“孟哥，我饿了。”孟鹤堂听到这句话，呆愣了一下，不过还是下意识回答，“啊，我马上收拾好，我们出去吃。”

周九良看着孟鹤堂去洗漱，他已经想过了。喜欢这种事情确实是他不能控制的，他们发生了这么尴尬的事情，正常直男应该会这样不在意的糊弄过去吧！

想到这周九良无奈rua了两下自己的小卷毛，他真的一点办法都没有。就在昨天他还觉得自己是个无敌钢铁直男，今天他就变成了一个伪直男？

等孟鹤堂收拾好，两人一起出了门，两个人这么多年第一次不知道该说些什么。孟鹤堂受不了这种气氛，开口说了句，“等等霏姐过来接我们。”

周九良听到这话，不由得皱眉，“啊，还有演出来着。”

这次孟鹤堂从拍电影那回来，本来就是为了这个商演的，等商演完了，录完十月需要播出的节目，他就要去拍电影了来着。周九良以前觉得孟鹤堂去拍电影，他乐的在家里休息，但现在他想的却是又要好久不见他孟哥了。想到这，心里就有了几分难过。

孟鹤堂见他神色不对，以为是他不想上班，于是一把把手搭在他的肩上，用力搂住他，“哎，等商演结束，我带你去吃好的。”

周九良在这人靠近的时候，一瞬间心都提了起来，但想着以往自己的表现，又假装正色，只说了一句，“我要吃火锅。”

孟鹤堂听到周九良都跟他点菜了，就以为两个人已经没有事情了，心情便大好，搂着他小搭档的肩还哼起了歌。

周九良听着却觉得苦涩，原来那些男同喜欢直男上都是这样的感觉嘛？明明可以算是被撩了，但是自己只能假装什么都没发生的样子。

在飞机上两人坐在了一起，霏霏姐一个人坐在另一边。周九良无聊摆弄着自己的手机，他的特殊任务已经三颗星完美过关，账户上也多出了100000rmb的奖励。但是他看着这钱却开心不起来，如果不是这任务，他也不会发现他埋藏多年的感情，不发现现在就不用这么纠结。

孟鹤堂看着周九良一脸愁容盯着手机上那个过关软件，暗自沉思了一下，“如果你不喜欢的话，我们可以不玩的。”

听到这话，周九良狠狠皱了下眉，如果不玩这个游戏他怎么追他孟哥呢？他就没理由打掩护了啊？有哪两个直男会莫名其妙拥抱在一起的？说是致命恋爱，那所有闯关任务都应该是跟恋爱有关的吧！万一孟鹤堂也是个伪直男，在哪个环节筋搭错了，发现他喜欢他呢！

“不，我要玩。”周九良捋清了自己的思绪，板着一张脸，义正言辞对孟鹤堂说出了这句话，光靠神情和语气完全不会想到他心里刚刚想过的那些弯弯绕绕。

“啊？”

正说着话，第三关任务已经开启了，周九良看了一眼，脸刷的一下就红了，平时白白嫩嫩的小耳朵现在就像染了色一样。周九良撇过头，看着窗外的天空，把手机屏幕递给孟鹤堂看。

孟鹤堂定睛一看，第三关任务是在不少于五人的环境下调情。看到这，孟鹤堂狠狠皱了下眉，这游戏未免也太奇怪了，他跟周九良可是妥妥的直男啊！

周九良没听到这人说话的声音，过了一会便耐不住自己的心情，慢慢转头来看他，发现他孟哥正一脸严肃看着他的手机屏幕。心一下子就落了下去，变得沉甸甸的，鼻头不由一酸，所以他孟哥其实很讨厌跟他接触。

他慢慢收起手机，关了屏幕，委委屈屈，对孟鹤堂嘟囔了一句，“如果你不想玩那就不玩了。”语气里满是沮丧，然后也不等孟鹤堂说话，拿出眼罩戴在脸上，便转过脸去，背对着他。完全是一副受了气的小媳妇样儿。

孟鹤堂不知道这人为什么要生气，看见他睡觉他也不好打扰他。于是也在座位上躺好，思考自己刚刚做错了什么。


	4. 伪直男命题的解

孟鹤堂以前只觉得女人难懂，第一次发现自己搭档也这么难懂。自从他说完那句话，他家小搭档就再也不理他了。一个人拖着自己的行李箱走着，一旦他靠近他一点，他就装作没有看见一样，不等他张口就跑远了。

霏姐看到他们这样，跑过来问他，“怎么了，你们吵架了？”

孟鹤堂仔细想了想他们算是吵架嘛？因为一个软件？虽然任务是有点奇怪，但是就因为这样他就跟他生气？按这么多年的相处经验来说这都是不应该的啊，周九良不是这么容易生气的人呐！

霏姐看他皱着眉不说话，被吓了一跳，“你们吵的这么严重嘛？”

“没有吵架，小孩子闹脾气吧！”孟鹤堂想着想着都想生气了，这么多年的感情，他就因为这个跟他闹脾气，他也太不当他是朋友了吧！

霏姐看着不远处一个人走着的周九良，全身散发着生人勿扰的气质，打心底的不相信他的说辞。九良多大的人了，还会故意给他甩脸色看？这怎么想都是不可能的事情。

周九良不喜欢吵架，每回他们两有意见不统一的地方，他都喜欢冷战。但是每回冷战他自己心里也不好受，这一次他到达了前所未有的难受。

二十多年的春心未动，突然之间就意识到他暗恋跟自己搭档了这么多年的搭档。以前本来毫不在意的事情现在在他眼里突然觉得心酸无比。他不知道为什么孟鹤堂还有心情跟张九泰说话，他明明都这么生气了，也不来哄哄他。

他突然意识到孟鹤堂一直都是这样子，对所有人都十分温柔，但是也不会对别人表现出特殊的情绪。想到这，他有些难过了，所以在孟鹤堂心里周九良也是众多朋友中的一个罢了，并没有特别的地方。况且他也不是什么很优秀的人，所以他想要孟鹤堂的喜欢就是一个很奢侈的事情，更何况他还是个男的。

孟鹤堂其实也不是只顾着跟张九泰他们聊天，周九良跟他闹脾气，他也觉得非常糟心，况且这次脾气来得莫名其妙的。以前他们最多因为工作产生分歧，但也不会在其他方面甩脸色。这次他真得想不明白是为什么。

“怎么，你们吵架了。”张九泰还没有看见这两人闹过脾气，这可是认识他们这么多年头一回。

孟鹤堂想反驳一句没有，但是说出来他自己也不会信。他看着那个小团子一个人坐在凳子上，也不玩手机，整张脸都皱巴在一起，嘴巴都快抿成一条直线了，他看在眼里，心里觉得抽疼。周九良就是他养大的，自家孩子这么难过了，无论他想不想的明白是什么原因，他觉得都不能放任这个小团子一个人了，他舍不得他这么难过。

孟鹤堂刚刚向周九良走的方向走过去没几步，周九良就站起来，看也没看孟鹤堂一眼，就往里间走去，把孟鹤堂晾在原地。

不远处，众人看着这一幕，都觉得神奇。这两个人竟然闹矛盾了，真是活久见了！

周九良换好大褂出来，就跑到众人面前，众人看见他笑呵呵跑过来，都看着欢喜，谁都想上去逗弄一番，揉一揉他的小卷毛。没办法，逗周九良就跟逗橘猫一样，上瘾！

孟鹤堂以为他终于不生气了，但是没想到这周九良跟别人都是好好的，偏偏不理他。每回他刚张口说一句周，宝宝还没出口，那人就故作张扬去闹别人，一副绝不理他的样子。

其实旁人都觉得尴尬，心里都在求爷爷告奶奶让他们快点和好，这气氛实在是太奇怪了。大男人之间还这么矫情，有什么事情说出来不就好了嘛，跟小女生一样冷战算怎么一回事。

周九良生气归生气，上台的时候还是一样卖力。虽然他一直想早退，但是工作态度其实非常端正，不会让观众看一场不精彩的演出。

“大哥，把我也带走吧！想三婚嘛？”听到这话，周九良差点脱口说出来想，但是心底也清楚这是在台上，这只是表演，待反应过来更多的却是心酸。

孟鹤堂觉得这小团子在表演上颇为尽力，也看不出生气的样子。第一场节目下场，两人来到里间换大褂，孟鹤堂笑着搂着周九良，柔声说，“我们周宝宝刚刚在台子上真棒！”孟鹤堂就趴在他耳边说话，他能清晰感受到这人的呼吸，同样的脖颈位置，昨天被他用口唇舔舐过，想到这周九良瞬间身子有点酥软。大概喜欢人都是这么的情绪化，周九良看见他这个样子就对他生不了什么气，红着脸轻轻回了一句，“别闹。”

孟鹤堂看这人终于肯理他的了，心里就一阵开心。转身从包里拿出两人的大褂，把周九良递给他，哼着歌就开始换衣服了。

等孟鹤堂换完大褂，他发现周九良才刚刚把上一件大褂脱下来，而定睛一看这人的脖颈处有着点点红痕，甚至还有不浅不淡的牙印，在白皙的肌肤上格外的刺眼。突然之间又想起昨天晚上，霎那间便有些慌乱，赶忙移开了眼。

周九良现在终于知道暗恋是怎样的事情，所有的情绪可能都是因为眼前人所引起的，或是心酸，或是开心。因为喜欢在心脏生了根，发了芽，成长的时候牵扯着神经，或畅意，或痛苦。

其实没有所谓的伪直男命题，命题其实是一个叫周九良的人喜欢上了一个叫孟鹤堂的人，而这一题无药可解。

周九良想起那人在台上的样子，似是在发光一般，一颦一笑都牵扯他心里的小芽芽。所以他决定放弃挣扎，大胆面对自己的喜欢。

整场表演下来，已经到了深夜。而跟着他们一起演出的人突然发现孟鹤堂周九良莫名其妙就和好了。周九良咋咋呼呼吆喝着他们一起去吃火锅，说孟鹤堂请客，孟鹤堂在一旁一脸宠溺点头答应了。

既然有人请客，这一顿他们怎么不会去凑个热闹呢！半夜，他们一群人风风火火进了家火锅店，要了个包间。老板看见这乌泱泱一群人还以为是黑社会来袭！

八个人各坐一方，孟鹤堂和周九良自然是坐在一起的。这两人待在一起吃饭，这么多年分工一直都非常地明确，孟鹤堂负责烫菜捞菜，周九良负责点菜吃菜，众人也是见怪不怪了。

一桌子大老爷门喝着酒大声说话差点把门都给掀翻了，周九良却只顾着吃。整个商演下来，他饿得不清，自然需要大量食物来补充营养。他正埋头跟肥羊作斗争，突然之间感觉一只手放在自己的大腿根上，瞬间就僵硬了起来。

他转头一脸惊诧看着孟鹤堂，孟鹤堂面色正经，嘴角带着浅浅的笑意，凑到他的耳边，低沉着声音说，“五个人，调情！”

孟鹤堂思考了很久，他觉得周九良生气肯定是因为他不跟他玩这个闯关任务，毕竟谁丢了200万都肉疼，更何况周九良要还房贷，还在存老婆本。如果周九良想要成功闯关这个任务，他不会拒绝的。比起跟周九良闹矛盾，他其实挺乐意跟周九良做这种事情，每次他的小团子的反应实在是太有趣了。

“你们说什么悄悄话呢！”刘筱亭泼妇式的一声大哄，周九良就像一只受惊的猫，立马就直起身来。

“叫九良多吃一点呢！”孟鹤堂神色没有丝毫的改变，说出这句话脸不红心也不跳。

但是那人的手正伸在周九良的双腿之间，在他的大腿根处，指尖轻轻滑动。周九良只是穿了一条单薄的裤子，他能够清晰感受到孟鹤堂的手在做什么，轻轻的，反复在大腿根处摩挲，在接近小良良的地方。

这个样子连肥羊都没有办法帮他集中精神，看着众人在他眼前瞎侃，他却被孟鹤堂弄得没有办法，呻吟被憋在嗓子里不敢发出一声。

周九良转头看孟鹤堂，那人面色分毫未改，甚至还跟别人聊天，孟鹤堂感受到这人的目光，回头看周九良，看见他的神色，眼睛里似散不散的眼神，彷佛下一秒就要沉沦，那人就拿这样的眼神看着他。孟鹤堂看得心里一跳，手慢慢从他的双腿间抽了出去。然后一手搭在周九良的脖颈处，恰好是他昨晚吸允的地方，用手指轻轻摩擦，他看着周九良因为这个动作全身一震，微微一笑，又凑在他的耳边故意低沉嗓音说，“有感觉吗？”离开的时候似乎嫌效果还不够，伸出舌尖舔了舔他的耳蜗。

“嗯~”周九良被这一下弄得忍不住发出了一声呻吟，幸而众人都非常吵闹，他这一声也很小，只有孟鹤堂和他听见了。


End file.
